A Doctor's love
by Mrs. Kyousohma
Summary: It's been years since Jasmine has been to her hometown in Japan it's also been years since she has seen the "Flower Trio" who she went to school with. Now she's back in town and looking for a job can one of the three help her before it's too late.
1. Default Chapter

A Doctor's Love

By: Mrs. Kyousohma

AN: I thought I would post this one because some of my friends that read it said it was really good. I guess if you haven't noticed that I like to write stories about a zodiac member and an own character. I don't know why I just do. Well I guess I'll start writing:

Disclaimer: I don't think I own Fruits Basket :::Looks in wallet::: nope no money must not own it.

Jasmine Brown had been living in Japan now for 2 in half months now and still hadn't found an internship to where she could learn to be a doctor. She was in the park one day when she ran into her old high school friend Kana. "Kana is that you I haven't seen you in 7 years how is everything going" Jasmine said as she hugged Kana. "Jas it's been too long" Kana said starting to sit down on the bench. "So Kana what's been happening in your life any guys" Jas said as she winked. "Actually I just got married a year ago I was going to invite you but I wasn't sure where you were at." Kana said showing Jas her ring.

"Wow it's so beautiful, I live here now because of the huge break up with David. Oh and guess what I'm going to have a baby in June." Jasmine said. "Oh congratulations on that and I'm sorry to hear about you and David I thought it was going to work up, how long were you two together?" Kana asked "Seven years last July actually we were married by common law in the United States but I left when I told him I was pregnant he didn't believe it was his saying he couldn't have kids and stuff like that." Jasmine said, "Right now I'm looking for a place to do an internship so I can get my doctorates"

"Oh you should speak to Hatori Sohma that's where I did my internship and I thought it was the best place since he only does family members you don't do as much work as every place does but believe me you will have to do a lot of work." Kana told her. "Okay I'll talk to him do you have his number?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah here it is just give him a call he will most likely be needing you because it is winter and he is usually alone to take care of all his family members, you have heard of the Sohma's right the one of the largest family's in Japan well he takes care of all of them." Kana said as she got up.

"How about you and I go to lunch it will be my treat and I can show you some pictures I have" Kana asked. "Of course we were best friends in high school lets go eat." Jasmine said with a little giggle. "I always thought you were going to be the one that was going to have the baby first because you were always talking about kids. And here I am having my first one not even married. Wow that is a big change isn't it." "Well I would be having my first kid if I wasn't trying to start up my business but you are right I also thought I would be having the first kid. Hey when you have that little one you must invite me to the birth I want to be there okay." Kana said taking a seat at the local outdoor café. "Deal and when you have your first child you will invite me right." Jasmine asked picking up a menu.

"Of course what are friends for." Kana said as she gave the waiter her order, Jasmine was still looking at the menu. "Kana could you help me I haven't read Japanese in seven years and I don't know what to get." Jasmine admitted quietly. "Umm I think you would like the Bento meal it's really good and easy on the stomach." Kana said. "I would like the Bento meal please and a cup of green tea please." Jasmine said looking at the menu and remembering what green tea looked like in Japanese. "Okay your meals will be right out ladies." The young waiter said as he took the menus with him. "So Kana tell me about this guy you married, who he is? Do I know him? all that kind of stuff." Jasmine asked taking a drink of the water that was at the table. The two friends talked for hours until it was starting to get dark.

"I have to get back or my husband will be worried I'll talk to you later oh and don't forget to call Hatori I think he will let you do the internship there. Love you bye." Kana said as she walked over to her car. Jasmine got up and left the waiter a tip, he kept bring out snacks so they could chat and Jasmine decided he need a huge tip. After she left it she started to walk home. With the precious number in her hands.


	2. Chapter One Phone calls and meetings

AN: Hello I'm back here is the first chapter for A Doctor's Love I hope you guys like it and keep reading on. My other story was put on hold because I got a writers block on it and I'm not sure where I should begin and stuff like that but as soon as I get unstuck I will post promise.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket, if I did I would turn this into an anime and you could all watch it. Hehehe. Sorry.

_**Phone Calls and Meetings**_

Hatori Sohma looked at the calendar sitting on his desk. "Two years today." He said looking up

at the picture of Kana. "You've moved on so I guess I should too." With that said he took the

picture off the shelf and put it in the trash. As he began to sit down his phone rang. "Hello" Hatori

said into the phone like it was Shigure or Ayame. "Is Hatori Sohma there," came a female voice.

"This is Hatori Sohma; sorry I didn't say it when I picked up the phone I thought it was one of

my cousins." Hatori apologized as he took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Hello my name is

Jasmine Brown and I'm studying to become a doctor, and I heard from a dear friend of mine that

your office was the best place to do an internship," by this time Jasmine sounded really nervous

"and I was wondering if we could meet in person so we could talk it over." Hatori had to think

about it for a second. "Okay ca you come in for an interview tomorrow," Hatori said "One thirty

okay with you" "Yeah one thirty is fine with me, thank you very much." Jasmine said. Hatori gave

her his address.

After he hung up the phone he wrote down her name and the time she was going to show up.

Just then Shigure came into the office. "Ha'ri I think I'm getting a cold or something." Shigure said

as Hatori got up to get his stuff. Shigure sat down in Hatori's chair and started looking at what

Hatori was writing down when he came in. "Does Ha'ri have a date tomorrow with this Jasmine

lady" Shigure sang as Hatori pulled out his stethoscope. "No Shigure I have an interview

tomorrow for a new assistant because it is winter and I think I might need someone to help me."

Hatori said. "Help you do what keep you warm in bed you know it's been so long since you have

been with a woman it can't be good for you." Shigure said not seeing Hatori fill up the needle, but

he did feel it when Hatori jammed it into his arm. "Ow Ha'ri that hurt why did you do that, you

could have told me first." Shigure whined as he started rubbing his arm. Hatori walked back to

his medicine chest and pulled out a box of pills. "Take two of these a day and come back when

they are all gone, oh and don't tell anyone about me looking for a new assistant." "All right I

won't if you'll stop with the painful shots those really hurt." Shigure said still rubbing his arm.

"Fine, Deal." Hatori said handing the box to Shigure.

After Shigure left Hatori looked around and decided he needed to clean up a little bit. By the

time Hatori had finished cleaning up, taking his bath and eating dinner it was almost 11:30. He

was going to be tired when Akito got there in the morning. Hatori checked his alarm and crawled

into bed as soon as his head hit his pillow he fell fast asleep.

Hatori woke up when his alarm clock went off. He still had a lot to get done before Jasmine got

there. "Damn Akito's coming in 45 minutes and I'm not even ready." Hatori said as he stumbled

into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came out all dressed and headed into the kitchen from

the fridge he took out his coffee and brought it to the counter and measured out more than he

usually did, because he wasn't sure if Jasmine was going to want any. By the time the coffee was

done brewing and he had a nice hot cup of coffee he went into his office and sat down at his

desk. Akito was waiting for him. "Hatori I'll let you drink your coffee before we start." Akito said

as he sat down again. "Thank you Akito that's very kind of you." Hatori said as he drank his

coffee.

Jasmine was getting nervous she wasn't sure if he would even interview her by the way she

looked. Jasmine Brown was 27 years old and had long black hair that went to the middle of her

back, but when she worked she pulled it up into a bun. Her eyes were a warm hazelnut. But

none of that bothered her. It was her waistline that did. In the last three months she had gained a

lot of weight and she was both happy about it and unhappy about it and that was what she was

afraid of. When she was in high school she had a great body and she used to go to school with

three Sohma not remembering which one was Hatori. At noon she left her apartment to pick up

some lunch and a lovely fruits basket. After she ate lunch at the same café she and Kana had

eaten at the day before and after she picked out a wonderful fruits basket. She took off down the

street briefcase in tow.

Akito left at ten after one. Hatori had put some cookies and stuff on the table. At one thirty she

was knocking at the door. "She got here right on time, that's good I like when people when they

are punctual." Hatori said as he went to open the door. After opening it he was shocked, there

stood Jasmine Brown homing coming queen and an honor student with a basket of fruit. "Jas is

that you." He said as took the basket out of her hands and led her inside. "Hatori long time no

see how have you been." Jasmine said as she put a pillow between them and gave him a hug.

(AN: I don't know if that would work but you never know so I decided to try it) "You're the only

one that knows that works." Hatori said as he returned the hug.

"I think you're also the only one that knows about our secret besides Tohru, how did you find out

again?" "Well I was coming out of the girls locker room and you and your cousins were talking

and walking and I walked right into you and I think Shigure and after the Poof went away I saw

a black dog and a seahorse and thought you guys were playing a joke on me and I was going to

go and tell the principal because I also thought you were the ones who stole my swim suit, boy

did I get an eyeful when you guys poofed back naked. I could not look at you guys in the face

for two months but I always kept it a secret to this day." Jasmine said as she ate a cookie.

"Would you like some coffee? I made some dismorning." Hatori offered. "Nope can't have any

not good for the baby." Jasmine said turning a little pink. "Baby? Your pregnant why didn't you

tellme, your husband must be worried. I've kept you here for hours and I didn't even interview

you."Hatori started to ramble on. "Whoa hold on, for one I'm not married, yes I am pregnant

three and a half months and the man that did this to me flew off and now lives somewhere in

California.We lived together for seven years so it was a common law marriage so he just left me

twomonths ago. And I haven't seen him since. I don't think he ever even cared about me." After

Jasmine said this she burst into tears. Hatori felt terrible about what he had said he went over to

her and put the pillow in place. "Jas I'm really sorry for what I said I was out of line and my

place." He said as he rubbed her head as he soothed her. "Calm down Jas calm down now let's

get this interview started if that is okay with you Ms. Brown." Hatori said as he let go and went

to his desk. "Please have a seat Ms. Brown." Jasmine picked up the hint and took her seat. "Dr.

Sohma I was wondering if you needed any assistants this winter, in your office."

"Well hello Jasmine, you've grown up since the last time I saw you." Ayame said as he walked

into the office. "Ayame how are you doing, your hair has gotten long, almost as long as mine."

Jasmine said has she started to get up. Hatori throw the pillow at Ayame who missed it. Jasmine

picked the pillow up off the floor and placed it on her chest. She than gave Ayame a big hug.

"Wow I feel so loved" Ayame said "Did you put on some weight Ms. Homecoming queen,

because if you did it looks good on you. I got the perfect dress for you if you want it." "Ayame I

can't accept it right now because I won't be staying at this weight for much longer." Jasmine said

as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Ha'ri your fast, all ready got her pregnant." Ayame said

with a wink. "Ayame your wrong this is the first time in seven years I have seen her, so how

could I make her three and a half months pregnant." Hatori questioned him. "Jasmine can you

start Monday." "Of course I can I'll be here at 8." Jasmine said with a smile. "Make it 11 I don't

open until noon plus you need to sleep in because of the baby." Hatori said as he started writing

things down. "And I want to see you in my office on Friday for a full check up and ultrasound

before you start working." "As you wish Dr. Sohma." Jasmine said as she picked up her

briefcase and started to leave. "Bye you two and stay out of trouble oh and tell Shigure that I

said hi." With that said she put on her jacket and boots and started to walk down the path.

"Jas wait how about I drive you home it's not to safe for you to be walking in the winter

especially when your pregnant." Ayame said from Hatori's car. "Umm... Ayame do you have a

license?" Jasmine asked as she put her hands on her hips looking stern. "Well no not really"

Ayame answered looking at the steering wheel. "Does Hatori know you have his car than." She

asked. "Yeah he does now, Ayame will you get out of my car, I'll drive you both home if you

want. "Hatori said as he started to button up his jacket and took the keys from Ayame. "Ayame

when we next meet we are going to have a long talk." "Hatori are you sure you want me to help

you at your office because in five months I'll have a little baby and might need to take some time

off." Jasmine said from the back seat. "It will fine." Hatori reassured her. They dropped Ayame

off and when they turned on to her road they were blocked by fire engines. "I wonder what

happened" Jasmine asked as she got out of the car and walked closer to her apartment. "Oh My

God" was all she could say before she fainted on the side walk.


	3. The third one from the flower trio arriv...

AN: Sorry it took me so long, to update this story I haven't had a lot of time to post. I hope you like this one it took some time to actually get started on it. I'm so sorry. I might start using more Japanese words because I'm in a Japanese class so sometimes I use Japanese words for every day use. But if I do use Japanese words I will put a word bank at the bottom of the page. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket, if I did I would turn this into an anime and you could all watch it. Hehehe. Sorry.

**The Third of the Flower Trio Arrives and Hatori Makes a Choice**

All Hatori saw was Jasmine fall down. "Jasmine" was all Hatori said as he jumped out of the car

and ran over to her. "Jasmine, wake up come on wake up." When he realized she had fainted he

carefully picked her up and placed her on the back seat of his car. When he got home he

placed her on the couch and covered her up, he than left the living room to get some tea

started. When Jasmine woke up she didn't really know where she was, never really seeing the

living room before it freaked her out a little bit. "Where am I, what happened, how did I get

here." She asked herself out loud. "Your in my living room, we were going to your house and

when we got there you got out of the car you saw your apartment building in flames and you

fainted. I saw you fall down and thought you had gotten hurt and I brought you here." Hatori said

with a cup of tea. "Here this will make you feel better," handing her the cup. "How the hell is tea

going to make everything all better Hatori I lost everything my house, my clothes, everything I

don't have much money to buy new clothes and find an apartment," by this time Jasmine was

pacing back and forth. "And I don't see how tea is going to make me feel better." Hatori had no

idea what to do. "Well sit and calm down while I call Shigure he might know what to do." Hatori

said as he put the cup of tea into Jasmine's hands. "Sit down, don't make me go doctor on you"

with that he left to his office to use the phone.

"Moshi Moshi, Tohru speaking" "Hello Tohru how are you doing?" "Oh hello Hatori, I'm fine do

you wish to speak to Shigure." "Actually Tohru I would, could you put him on the phone please."

"Yes hold on while I go and get him," Tohru put the phone down. It was quiet for a couple of

minutes but that all ended when Shigure picked up the phone. "Ha'ri are you having a little bit of

trouble? Are you afraid of transforming? The best way to do it is Bang Kyou that hurt why did

you do that? Anyway why did you call me Ha'ri" Shigure asked as he rubbed the back of his

head. "Can you and Tohru come over I think I know someone that use Tohru's help." "Hold on

Ha'ri let me ask her" again Hatori was put on hold. "We'll be there in about 45 minutes she has

to put the clothes out first." "Okay I'll see you then." With that Hatori hung up. "Hatori do you

have anything I can wear, oh may I use your tub?" Jasmine asked as she came into his office

both hands working away at the pins holding her hair up in the bun. "Yeah you may take a bath

and let me see if I have anything you can wear." Hatori said as he got up to go to his closet in his

room. "This might work" he said to himself. He came out and handed Jasmine a beautiful

emerald coloured Kimono. "Hatori are you sure this is so pretty." Jasmine asked with amazed

eyes. "Yeah I'm sure, and you will look beautiful in it." Hatori said. "Thanks Sohma" Jasmine

said with a wink and went into the bathroom.

Hatori let out a sigh and went into the living room to watch the news until Shigure and Tohru

would arrive. Most of the coverage was about the apartment fire. It was started when some

college students decided that their text books were meant to be burned instead of used for

studying and left them to burn and went out to get more beer. "Damn" was all Hatori could say

about the whole thing. Then he realized he hadn't smoked all day and he was starting to crave it.

He went outside and sat down and lit his cigarette.

Ten minutes later he saw Shigure and Tohru walking to his house. "Hey Ha'ri "Shigure said as he

Hatori came into view. "So Ha'ri what's the emergency." He asked with a little bit of concern.

"Hatori did you see that fire it scared me, I don't know what I would do if I lived there." Tohru

said as she finally caught up to Shigure. "Well actually that's why I called you guys here, "Hatori

said "My new assistant was a resident there and now she has no place to go and nothing left."

"That's terrible." Tohru said as she sat down next to Hatori. "That's why I wanted you to come

over Tohru she's really upset about it, and I was hoping you would talk to her." Hatori said as he

lit another cigarette. "Yeah I can do that," Tohru said "There is one more thing... she's pregnant."

Hatori said taking a deep breathe. "Well I'll go talk to her," Tohru said as she took her shoes off

and went into the house. "You guys shouldn't stay out there too long or you'll get sick "came

Jasmine as she went to the door. Kimono on but not tied. "Hatori I need a little bit of help"

"Okay turn around." Hatori said handing the cigarette to Shigure who started smoking that one.

Jasmine didn't pull her hair up so it was in the way a little bit so Hatori carefully moved it out of

the way and put it on her shoulder. But his hand lingered too long on her neck and she started to

giggle. "Ha'ri stop it tickles." As she did this she turned around and faced Shigure. "Jas is that

you?" Shigure asked finally getting a good look at her face. "Yeah Shigure It' really me" Jasmine

said as she went back into the house.

"Hello I'm Tohru Honda" Tohru said putting out her hand, Jasmine took it and shook it "I'm

Jasmine." "I heard what happened do you want to talk about it," Tohru asked. "There really isn't

anything to talk about" Jasmine said. "How do you feel about what happened is what I wanted to

know about" Tohru said. Out on the porch the guys were having their own conversation. "So

you're telling me you want her to live with you until she has the baby and enough money to get

her own house" Shigure said as he thought about it. "Ha'ri where would she sleep you only have

one bed" "Actually Shigure I have two you just have never seen the other one." Hatori said

looking up at the stars. "And why is that Hatori are you too embarrassed what do you have in

there naughty things that you don't want your best friend to see." Shigure said looking a bit hurt

and bright eyes. "No, actually the only person I have ever shown was Kana because she would

sleep in there if we worked late." Hatori said as Jasmine came out to let them know that tea was

up.

Her eyes were swollen, which was to prove she was crying. "Tohru I think we should go, the

boys will be looking for something to eat soon" Shigure said standing up from the table. "Okay

Shigure, oh Hatori here it's been a year since we meet so I brought you a little gift" Tohru said

handing Hatori a small box. "I know it's small, but I thought of you when I saw it I thought you

would like it." Hatori opened it out and pulled out a pen with his name on it and the Japanese

symbol for dragon. "Well thank you Tohru I really like it, I to have a gift for you" Hatori said "I

got Akito to let you go to the Sohma family News Years party" "Wow Hatori do you mean it, I

can't go I'm not part of the family I don't want to intrude." Tohru said. "I think the boys already

think you are part of the family" Hatori said. Tohru couldn't control it any longer she went up to

Hatori and gave him a hug. POOF "I'm so sorry Hatori I forgot" Tohru said all ready beginning

to panic. "Tohru, hun if I were you I would turn around he doesn't hold this form long" Jasmine

said preparing his clothes. No sooner had Tohru turned around a big POOF was heard. A few

moments later Hatori was mostly dressed deciding he didn't want to wear the vest and tie

anymore.

"It's fine Tohru" he said. "Jasmine I didn't know you knew about the curse" Shigure said. "You

and your novelist memory remember senior year the three of you came around the corner at the

same time I was coming out of the girls locker room and you and Hatori ran into me and yeah"

Jasmine said. "Well now I remember" Shigure said as he put on his coat. "Oh and Jas come over

to my house when ever you want okay" he said and placed his hand on her stomach. "Now take

good care of your self and the little one, Tohru are you ready." "Yeah lets go Shigure I'm sure

Kyou and Yuki are wondering where we are at" Tohru said as she put on her shoes. "Bye

everyone" The Two left without another word.

It was already way past dark before Hatori got enough strength to ask Jasmine to stay with him.

"Hatori I'm not sure I can do that it would be too much work for you" she told him. "If it would

be too much work for me I wouldn't have asked you to stay now would I" Hatori stated as he

went to the fridge. "Okay I'll stay, but as soon as I can I'll move out" Jasmine said "Ha'ri let me

cook okay it's my job as a guest to cook." Hatori got out of the way and Jasmine started

cooking. 45 minutes later she placed a hot dinner on the table with hot tea. Hatori came in from

his off rubbing his head. "Paperwork" Jasmine asked as she started to serve the rice. "Yeah but I

also could be hungry" Hatori answered as he sat down at the table and said his prayer, breaking

his chop sticks. "Hatori do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight" Jasmine asked. "No I

have a guest room you can sleep in and I'll set out one of my button up shirts for you to wear to

bed" Hatori said as he served himself a second helping of rice. "Okay well when you are done

with dinner I think you should go and take a nice hot bath to relax while I do the dishes" Jasmine

said as she got up to take her plate and tea cup to the kitchen. Hatori soon finished his dinner

and cleared off the table. "Jasmine I have to admit that was really good, it's been so long since I

had a home cooked meal like that" Hatori said and went into the bathroom to take a long

deserved relaxing bath.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

AN: I finally finished that chapter it took me so long to do it. Wow it's getting better and better every time I read it. Okay you know what to do if you want me to do another chapter. Yeah that's it put a live octopus in your pants for 10 minutes. No I'm kidding. RR please. (that line about the octopus came from the anime Angelic Layer very good watch it love it.)


	4. The Unexpected Visitor and the Truth is ...

An: Hello I'm back this chapter is going to be one of my shorter one. This chapter was going to be part of the last chapter but I didn't think it belonged in there. So yeah. Oh and to everyone out there that thinks the pregnancy doesn't fit into the story IT WILL SOON SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. JASMINE BEING PREGNANT IS A VERY IMPORTANT PART OF THE STORY SO READ AND YOU WILL FIND OUT. Thanks

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket if I did I would turn all of this into the anime and everyone could see the most beautiful work of art this is going to be. LOL.

**The Unexpected Visitor and the Truth is Told**

Hatori came out to find Jas half asleep on the couch. "Jasmine wake up." Hatori said trying to shake her awake. "Okay fine you can sleep here." Hatori said starting to untie the kimono so that she would have more movable room. "Hatori if you wanted me undressed all you had to do was ask." Jasmine said with a wink. "Show me to my room master." "Ha Ha very funny Hatori said pulling Jasmine up from the couch. "Follow me your room is in my room, though the closet and into the double doors. (I know it sounds weird but that is how I had to get to my aunts guest room when she lived in an apartment and I thought it was a cool idea.)

      There are no clothes in it so it will be easy to get in and out of it with out a problem and I placed something for you to wear to bed on the bed." Hatori said. They both went into his room and though the closet and into a beautiful light purple room with a double bed covered in a deep purple bed spread. With beautiful snow white furniture. "Wow Hatori it's beautiful did you do all this by yourself" Jasmine asked while looking around the room. "Well most of it I did by myself, but the colour was my ex girlfriends choice" Hatori said looking a little bit upset. "Hatori it was a hard break up wasn't it, Akito had something to do with it right" Jasmine said placing her hand on his shoulder, laying her chin on her hand. "It will all be okay I promise" Jasmine took her had away and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

     After which Hatori turned bright red. Jasmine started to undress when she turned around and saw Hatori standing there looking star struck. "Umm... Hatori do you think I could get a little privacy so I can change" Jasmine said. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I spaced out for a bit, I haven't been in this room for a year or so and it brings back a lot of memories I'll leave you in peace, oh and you'll have your appointment tomorrow instead of Friday" with that Hatori left the room. Jasmines got undressed and put on the clothes that Hatori has placed on her bed. She went over to the side of the bed and pulled the sheets down. "Wow, silk sheets that's something I didn't expect from Hatori" she said as she climbed into the bed. With in minutes she was a sleep. In the next room Hatori was also climbing into bed, he too was asleep within minutes.

The next morning when Jasmine woke up she was thankful for being over the morning sickness, because she didn't think she could have made it to Hatori's bathroom in time. It took her almost 10 minutes to get out of Hatori's room without waking him up. After she go out she made her way into the bathroom. Jasmine decided on a hot bubble bath. An hour later she got out and got dressed in the Kimono that Hatori had let her borrow. "I need to go to the store later to buy some more clothes mostly underwear," Jasmine told her self as she went into the kitchen. "Well, well, well who do we have her" came a voice from behind her.

         "Hello I'm Jasmine, Hatori's new maid" Jasmine said knowing that if Akito found out that Jasmine lived there they would both be in trouble. "Well if you are going to make Hatori breakfast I think you could make me some too" Akito said sitting down at the table with a wicked smile. "As you wish" Jasmine said with a fake smile, than she went to work on making breakfast. After she got the rice started she went to Hatori's door. "Master Sohma breakfast is almost ready and you have a visitor" Jasmine said as she went in. "Come on Hatori get up Akito is here" she said as she ripped off his blankets. "Hatori Sohma if you don't get out of this bed right now I'll have to take drastic measures which will involve a bucket of ice water" after she finished her sentence Hatori jumped out of the bed. "Did you say Akito is here," he asked going into his closet for clothes. "I told him I was your maid so would you be so kind as to bring me your dirty clothes when you are dressed," Jasmine said as she left the room.

       "He'll be with you in a minute he was having trouble getting up this morning, could I offer you some coffee sir," Jasmine asked. "Tea would be better if you have any," Akito said "so he will be coming out soon?" "Yeah he should be out when he's done in the bathroom" Jasmine said pouring Akito a cup of green tea. "I hope green tea is okay, that's all Hatori has right now I have to run to the store later today" Jasmine said scanning the room for any sign of Hatori. "Yes green tea is fine with me" Akito said as he started to tap his fingers on the table. "Akito what brings you here" Hatori asked while taking a seat opposite to Akito. "Well I had heard some where that there was a lady at your house and I had to see for myself" Akito said. "Yes this is Jasmine Brown she is my new..." Hatori had to think about what he was going to say. "She is my new assistant" Hatori said hoping Akito wouldn't scold her for lying to him. "Oh she's nothing like Kana than right." Akito asked. "No she isn't she is staying here with me until her house is rebuilt she used to live in the apartments that were burnt down yesterday" Hatori said. "Hatori do you want some coffee" Jasmine asked from the kitchen. "Yes, three cubes and a little bit of creamer please" Hatori said back into the kitchen.

      A couple minutes later Jasmine brought out a tray of breakfast food and Hatori's coffee. "Just tell me when you guys are done so I can take the dishes way" she said with a bow. "Jasmine he knows your not my maid come out her and eat with us" Hatori said taking a sip of his coffee Wow she got it prefect it took Kana a while to get it right Jasmine came out with her glass of orange juice and sat down next to Hatori. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth I thought Hatori should have been the one to tell you who I was Akito" Jasmine said as she started to serve the rice. "Thank you for thinking about me, and I forgive you" Akito said handing her his rice bowl. "Thank you Akito, Hatori what would you like for dinner I'm going to run down into town for some things" Jasmine asked as she started to eat. "Anything is fine with me I don't usually eat home cooked meals" Hatori said as he too started to eat. "I would love to stay and chat but I do have to stop up at Shigure's house so I'll leave you two alone now" Akito said as he left.

     "I hope I didn't get you into any trouble Ha'ri" Jasmine said looking a little upset. "Don't worry about it" Hatori said as he tried to comfort her. "How about I drive you into town that way I can get the stuff I need and you can get yours too" Hatori said lifting her head so he could look into her eyes. "I would like that" Jasmine answered. "Let me get the dishes done first, wait are you sure you can leave the office?" "Yeah I don't have anyone coming in until tomorrow plus, I have to pick up the sonogram machine from the local clinic so we can check out your baby" Hatori said as he made his way to his office. "Just let me call the office to make sure it's ready to be picked up" "Okay I'll just clean everything up" Jasmine called back. About 45 minutes later they were ready to go. Jasmine put on her coat and shoes and walked out to his car.

AN: Sorry it's so short but I didn't know where else to put all the stuff from this chapter. I'll have the next chapter up soon after I get a review, or maybe you'll get a treat and get the next chapter free. What would you think about that?


	5. Car Rides, Shopping, and Babies?

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have been doing a lot of work in school this year. My Japanese and Math class have been giving me a lot of Homework which takes up a lot of my time. LOL. Also I have the best news I MIGHT be going to Japan in June until August that would be so cool. This chapter took a lot of time to write since it was long and I had to cut some stuff out of it so that it would sound right. I hope to get a lot of reviews for this chapter because it has some to do with the relationship between Jasmine and Hatori which will show how much Jasmine knows Hatori so well since they have been friends since High School.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket if I did I would turn all of this into the anime and everyone could see the most beautiful work of art this is going to be. LOL.

**Car Rides, Shopping, And Babies?**

Hatori and Jasmine drove into town by the time they got their Jasmine was already starting to feel dizzy and like she was going to get sick. "Hatori can we stop the car I need fresh air or I am afraid I might get sick in your car which could be really bad." Jasmine said calmly. Hatori stopped his car in front of the shopping centers. "Okay Jasmine we are here, look around and any food you get put on the Sohma name, make sure it's the one at the main house, because I don't think Shigure wants the my food bill, but if you want you can charge him too I don't really care" Hatori said as he went to get the door for her. "Okay what time do you want me back by the clock in the main square?" Jasmine asked as she took Hatori's hand and got out of the car. "Lets see it's a 3 hours drive to the clinic so about 3 hours is that enough time" Hatori asked looking at her for an answer. "Yeah that's plenty of time, I might meet up with an old high school girlfriend of mine" Jasmine said taking out her wallet from her purse. "First I need some cash for lunch." With the said she kissed Hatori on the cheek and went down the sidewalk Hatori smiled to himself, went back into his car and drove away.

Jasmine made it to the bank without getting lost and checked her balance. "Man I didn't know I had this much in savings, the insurance money must have came in" Jasmine said as she did a little dance and took some money out her account. "I wonder if Kana will make it" she said to herself Jasmine first went shopping for baby things a crib, changing table and a dresser, the company was going to deliver to Hatori's house next week. Next she went shopping for clothes for herself. Knowing that she was going to get bigger, she got 2 pairs of jeans that she could wear for the rest of the month. She also got some black stretch pants, plus some nice black dress pants for when she had to go some were or had patients. She picked out a lot of different colour shirts and even a few skirts that she knew would fit her in a couple of months. She had about six bags when she left the store. She was walking to the sushi bar where she ran into Kana.

"Jas I heard about what happened to your house, if you need a place to stay my house is open" Kana said looking worried and taking a few bags away from Jasmine to carry. "It's alright I'm staying at Hatori's because I got the internship, so he said I could stay there until I am able to get my own house and stuff like that" Jasmine said at they finally made their way into the sushi bar. "This time I'll pay" Jasmine said as she looked at the menu. She was able to read the Katakana this time. When the waiter came out to get her order she was able to order it in Japanese. Kana was impressed, "You told me you couldn't read Katakana and now your reading it and speaking it" Kana said as she ordered her food. "Did you forget that I lived here for 20 years Kana, remember I went to high school with you" Jasmine said as their sushi chef came out to make the sushi for them. They ate their lunch and made their way back outside. "So what's on your list today," Kana asked as she put on her sunglasses, the snow was making it hard for her to see. "I have to stop at the market to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight" Jasmine said as she looked at her watch. "I still have another hour left before he comes and picks me up" she said looking around. "Well do you know what you're having yet" Kana asked. "Nope I find out later today" Jasmine said as she put her hand on her stomach. "May I" asked Kana. "Of course you can Kana" Jasmine said as she removed her hand, Kana placed her hand on Jasmine's stomach. "I bet it's a girl" she said finally. "How do you know that," Jasmine asked. "Well girls move way more before boys do and if you keep your hand there long enough you can feel the baby move a little bit" Kana said grabbing Jasmine's hand and walked down the street to the nearest baby store. "Lets pick out some clothes for the little one" Kana said as she started looking at little baby clothes and things.

An hour went by and so did a thousand dollars, Kana went overboard on baby things. "Kana I need to get to the market, I need to pick stuff up for dinner" Jasmine said, "I'm sorry Jas I didn't mean to make you later, lets get to the market so that Hatori doesn't get worried about you" Kana said as she took all of the baby bags in her hands. They spent about ten minutes in the market and ordered some chicken, rice, mizo, leaks and tofu. Plus green tea and eggs. Jasmine gave them the Sohma name and took the baby bags from Kana, when Kana told her she would grab the bags from the market. They got to the square 20 minutes late and found a pacing Hatori. "Sorry I'm late Ha'ri Kana took me baby shopping at the last minute" Jasmine said as she looked around for the car. "Oh it's okay, hello Kana long time no see" Hatori said as he took the bags out of Kana's hands. "Jasmine say your goodbyes we have to be heading back now" Hatori said as he also took the 20 bags Jasmine was carrying. "Bye Kana I'll call you later when I find out" Jasmine said as she gave Kana a quick hug and took off down the street to Hatori. She helped him put the bags in the back seat and took her jacket off before she got into the front seat. "Hello, do you know about the curse" came a voice from the back seat. Jasmine looked around to see a little blonde haired boy sitting by all the bags from the back seat. "Hello back there, yeah I know about the curse why do you ask" Jasmine asked looking in her purse for some candy. "My name is Momiji and I'm under the year of the bunny and if you know about the curse I can hug you later" Momiji said as Jasmine handed him a lollipop. "Well than I guess it's a good think I do or you would have given away a secret than now wouldn't you, by the way I'm Jasmine"

Jas said turning in her seat so that she was looking out the front window.

Hatori got in and started to drive back to the Estate, Momiji feel asleep soon after he finished his lollipop. "Hatori it was Kana wasn't it," Jasmine asked looking at Hatori. "She's your ex girlfriend isn't she." Hatori knew she wasn't going to stop until he told her. "Yes Kana is my ex girlfriend, but when we were going to get married Akito didn't like the idea and hurt my eye, than he blamed it on her. She was in so much pain for me, Akito told me the best way for her pain to go away was to take the memories we shared together" Hatori said "so all she remembers me as is Dr. Hatori Sohma, but I remember everything we did together." "I'm sorry Hatori I didn't know I shouldn't have brought it up it sounds like it is a very hard topic to talk about" Jasmine said as she put her head on Hatori's shoulder and fell asleep. When they got back Momiji woke up and saw that Jasmine was asleep. "Ha'ri how are you going to get her into the house, she's asleep and you can't risk changing over" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'll manage, will you help me bring the clothes into the house for me please," Hatori asked as he started to unbuckle Jasmine and put her jacket on her. "Sure think Ha'ri I can do that were do you want me to put them when I bring them in" Momiji asked picking up a few bags. "Put the food bags in the kitchen and all the bags of clothes on my bed please" Hatori said as he got Jasmine out of the car. "Okay Ha'ri I can do that" Momiji said as he ran into the house. Hatori carried Jasmine into the house and laid her on the couch, than went back out to help Momiji with the bags. "Ha'ri is Jasmine your wife, or girlfriend and why do you guys have all these baby clothes, is she going to have your baby" Momiji asked as he took the last of the bags into the last of the bags into the house following close behind Hatori. "No, Momiji she isn't my wife or my girlfriend, and the reason she has all this baby stuff is that she is pregnant. She is living here with me because her house was burnt down in a fire the other day and she is going to be my new assistant" Hatori told the little blonde as he took the bags to the kitchen. "Okay I understand now Ha'ri well I have to be going now it's late and I have to get up early tomorrow to go to school and such tell Jasmine-chan I said bye for me" Momiji said as he put his shoes back on and waved goodbye to Hatori. "I will do that for you Momiji, do you want me to drive you home" Hatori asked as he went to get his shoes on. "No it's okay Ha'ri I can make it home by myself, thanks anyway though bye" Momiji said as he left skipping to his house. Hatori shook his head and went into the living room where he woke Jasmine up. "Jasmine I need you to put on some pants with one of the button up shirts you brought today so we can have a look at your baby" Hatori said as he helped her up.

Hatori than went to his office to get everything set up where he found Shigure and Ayame waiting from him. "Where have you been Ha'ri we need to talk to you," Shigure said looking at Hatori. "Well I can't talk right now I am about to do a sonogram on Jasmine so you will have to leave," Hatori said as he started setting everything up. "It's okay Ha'ri they can stay I don't mind," Jasmine said as she go up on the table. "Jasmine how far along are you," Hatori asked as he got out his clip board. "Almost four months along on the first" Jasmine answered lying down on the table. Hatori came over to the table and unbuttoned the last four buttons of her shirt and pulled her pants down a little bit just enough so he could get a better look at her stomach. "Jasmine I think your going to have a large baby because your bigger than normal for almost four months, unless your farther along" Hatori said as he put some jelly on her stomach. "Hatori don't you think I know that already, the women in my family have either had large children at birth or twins" Jasmine said as she shivered from the gel. "Well lets see what your having, you want to know right" Hatori asked as he placed the scanner on her abdomen. "Yeah I want to see what I'm having" Jasmine said as she looked at the monitor. Both Ayame and Shigure moved closer so that they could see the baby. Hatori stopped moving the scanner when he found the baby. "It looks like a girl" Hatori said. "Kana was right than" Jasmine said with a smile, "A little girl just what I wanted." Hatori printed the picture and moved the scanner to the other side for a different view of the baby. He gasped.

"Hatori what is it, please tell me is there anything wrong," Jasmine asked as she looked back at the screen with a worried expression on her face. "Well, Ms. Brown it looks like your also having a boy," Hatori said as he printed the second picture which was a picture of the boy. "HATORI SOHMA IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU" Jasmine yelled as she started to cry. "I thought there was something wrong with my baby" "Ha'ri your saying she's have twins right" Shigure asked looking at the screen. Aya was over near Jasmine who had her head pressed against his shoulder crying really had, it still hadn't hit her that she was having twins. "Yeah Shigure that's the way it looks" Hatori said as he turned the machine off and went over to Jasmine to get her to calm down. "Jasmine, hun I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you it just happened to startle me a little bit will you forgive me" Hatori said as he looked into Jasmine's now red eyes, with true sorrow in his own.

"It's okay Hatori I forgive you, wait did you say I'm having twins" Jasmine asked as she sat up a little to fast hitting her head on Hatori's and falling backwards onto Ayame who changed over into the snake which made Jasmine jump when she started to help Ayame up she bumped into Shigure who also changed over, with two of the flower trio into their animal forms Jasmine started to laugh. Hatori looked at her strangely, "What's so funny" he asked rubbing his head and walking over to Jasmine to check out her head. "Well it's kinda like the first day I met you guys, well talked to you guys I changed you and Shigure into your animal forms and it's been what seven years since I seen you guys and when all four of us get together again and I change Shigure and Ayame over this time I thought it was kinda funny" Jasmine said pushing Hatori's hand away from her head. "I'm fine I have a hard head it's fine" Jasmine said as she laughed again. "Well you better go or you'll see a lot more of both of them and I don't want you to be scared for life" Hatori said as he rubbed his head again. Jasmine left the room laughing; she truly thought it was funny even if Hatori didn't.

AN: Okay my devoted fans here is alittle contest for you all I need a Boys name and a Girls name for the story. I will go though the names and pick the ones I like the best so I hope you review soon. The faster you review the faster the chapter will be up.


	6. The Flower Trio Talks and Dinner is Seve...

AN: I have finally found my note book so I can update more often, don't forget the contest for the names of the twins is still up so please give me some ideas for the twins. Okay so yeah I don't think I will be going to Japan in the summer. Cries streams of tears like Mii Okay I think I am okay now so on to the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket, which is probably a good thing because I don't know what I would do with everyone. I do own how ever this fan fiction and Jasmine..

**The Flower Trio Talks and Dinner is Served**

Hatori shook his head, a laugh erupted from his mouth. "Aya did you hear what I here, that noise Ha'ri just made." Shigure asked with a POOF. "Yes Gure-san I did, I would swear it was a laugh," Aya said as he too changed back. "I believe you are right Aya, Ha'ri just laughed" Shigure said as he put his Obi back on. "Shut up you two," Ha'ri finally said as he sat down at his desk. Shigure looked at Aya who in turn looked back at Shigure with a wink.

"So what did you two want to talk to me about" Hatori asked as he turned his chair to look at them. "We came to ask you how you feel about Jas" Shigure said as he went to the door and opened it. "Gure-san it's cold now" Aya whined as he rubbed his arms showing that he was really cold. "I know it's cold Aya, but Ha'ri won't let me smoke without the door open in his office" Shigure said letting the cold late December air into the office. "What do you mean how do I feel about Jasmine" Hatori asked lighting his own cigarette. "What I mean by "That" is do you feel the same way for her as you did in High School" Shigure asked looking at Ha'ri. "If you mean do I still love her and that I would do anything for her than yes I do" Hatori said taking off his glasses and putting them on his desk and looking at Shigure. "But I wasn't allowed to marry the only other person I have ever loved in my life, what makes you think I could change Akito's mind and marry Jasmine." Aya looked around the room for the answer like it was going to jump out of thin air, than looking at the ultrasound pictures he got it.

"Tell him she's pregnant, with your child" Aya said, "Tell him that you had one night of true deep passion, like we all know you need and you didn't remember protection and got her pregnant, he will make you marry her than." Hatori thought about that for a moment, "It wouldn't work, because she's too far along so Akito would know that the children aren't mine" Hatori said looking a little upset "Remember four months ago I was in the main house every night for three weeks because Akito was very ill, so when would I have had time to get her pregnant?" Aya and Shigure looked at Hatori like he was crazy. "all you have to say is that she is almost four months, so that you could have gotten her pregnant, you know how many times it takes to get pregnant" Shigure said with a huge smirk. "Shigure shut up and shut the door it's getting cold" Hatori said putting his glasses back on, he shivered as the cold frames hit his face.

"Ha'ri would you marry her" Shigure asked. "In a heart beat, I wouldn't let her leave like I let Kana do" Hatori said as Shigure came back in and shut the door shivering. "You know I should really quit smoking, I hate having to go outside in this kind of weather" Shigure said as he sat down at Jasmine's new desk.(AKA Kana's desk) "How do you feel about her being pregnant" Aya said opening the can of worms. "I'm Jealous and I'm also pissed, how can a man do that to the woman that loves him. Tell her that it's not his kid when he knows that the baby is his" Hatori finally said, "If I would have been the one that got her pregnant I would have married her legally, she's so beautiful I would have never let her go." "Ha'ri we didn't know that you felt "That" way about her" Aya said "You know you still have a chance." "Yeah Ha'ri you do, I think that Jas feels the same way about you" Shigure piped in. "Your probably right, but I don't want to take the chance of loosing the only other person I have ever loved I don't think I could take it again" Hatori said lighting another cigarette. "Ha'ri do you love Jasmine more than you loved Kana" Aya asked looking a bit tearful. "Yes I do, when she left right after High School for college in the United States I was heartbroken" Hatori admitted. "Well than you can make this one work" Aya said. "The more you love someone the better the chance to make it last forever" Shigure said.

"Spoken like a true poet" Aya said. "Novelist, Novelist" Shigure corrected. "Jasmine is much stronger than Kana ever wished to be, she's carrying twins by a man she thought loved her, she lost her house in a fire, and that's only in the last four month and she still wears a smile everyday like everything has gone prefect in her life, a lot like Tohru does" Shigure said, "Plus she has known you for a long time now, first year of high school right, plus she can read you like a book." " I don't think she loves me though, who could ever love the frozen snow" Hatori said as he got up. Before Aya or Shigure could say anything about it Jasmine came in to announce dinner. Hatori quickly went to the bathroom to wash up. When he went into the dinning room he saw that Jasmine had out done herself. On the table there was" Mizo, rice, stewed leaks, tempura vegetables, and teriyaki chicken., "Wow Jasmine this looks great" Shigure said. "Thanks, I made dessert for later," Jasmine said. "Oh what is it I love dessert" Aya asked "It's egg custard" Jasmine replied as she started to serve the rice. After the prayer was said they ate in silence except for the occasional "ummmm" from Aya and the moans from Shigure. "This is really good Jas" Shigure finally said. "Yes, yes very good" Aya said helping himself to more chicken. "Don't over stuff yourself there will be dessert" Jasmine as she got herself more rice. After everyone finished Jasmine took all the dishes into the kitchen. While she was putting the leftovers away, the guys got to talk a little bit. "Ha'ri I think you should tell her this might be exactly what you are looking for, a love for life" Aya said "Tell Akito first and than tell Jas."

"Tell me what" Jasmine said as she came into the dinning room with the custard in one hand and spoons and bowls in the other. "Tell you how wonderful your food is" Shigure said as Hatori got up to help her. "Be careful I don't want you to drop anything than fall and hurt your self" Hatori said as he took the custard out of her hand and place it on the table. "Oh I'm sorry father was I carrying too much stuff again" Jasmine said as she giggled. "Was I really acting like a father" Hatori asked looking at his cousins. " Either a father or a husband" Shigure said as he took a drink smirking over the rim of the cup. "I'm sorry I was just trying to help" Hatori said as he blushed a deep crimson. "It's okay honey I know you were just helping and I thank you" Jasmine said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Again Hatori turned a crimson red. "Hatori if your going to have a relationship your going to have to stop blushing like a school boy when you get kissed on the cheek, what would happen if you…" Jasmine sat down in front of him and leaned closer into him. "Get kissed on the lips." As she said this she leaned in and put a light kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away to look at his face, this time it wasn't crimson. "Oh so cheek kisses make you blush, but lip ones don't" Jasmine said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't my place." "Oh Jas don't worry about it, Ha'ri he needed a good kiss" Shigure said trying not to giggle. "I was still out of place" Jasmine said apologizing "I'm so sorry Hatori I should have not done that." "Jasmine calm down it's okay you were just proving a point and you did what you thought was right to prove your point" Hatori said as he put a cigarette in his mouth. "HATORI SOHMA YOU GET THAT CIGARETTE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH NOW OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU AND THAT WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME HUGGING YOU" Jasmine yelled. "Sorry I forgot about you being pregnant" Hatori said taking the cigarette out of his mouth "You shouldn't be smoking anyway, you're a doctor you know what that stuff does to you" Jasmine said as she served the custard. "Yes ma'am" Hatori said looking at his hands. "Hatori we are the same age why are you calling me ma'am," Jasmine asked handing Shigure and Aya a bowl with custard. "Thank you" they both said in unison. "Your welcome this is the first time since high school I have made it so I hope it tastes the same" Jasmine as she handed Hatori his bowl. "Hatori answer my question please, why are you calling me Ma'am when we are the same age, or we will be in a few months" Jasmine asked taking a sip of her green tea. "Because when I was little and got yelled out I would say yes sir or yes ma'am when I was really sorry for what I did" Hatori said as he got up.

"Shigure, Ayame please follow me, I'll show you to the door." Shigure and Aya got up from the table. Aya being Aya couldn't help himself, he took Jasmine's hand and started kissing it. "Thank you for dinner my lovely lady, if you ever get bored with Ha'ri you can come with me" Ayame said kissing her hand again. "Aya get off of her before I get Ha'ri" Shigure threatened. "I have to go now princess but remember if you get bored of Ha'ri come find me" Ayame said kissing her hand again, than he got up and walked to the front door. "Bye everyone" Jasmine called as she waved goodbye. "Bye" the two called as they left each holding two little black and white ultrasound pictures tightly in their hands. "Finally they left" Hatori said rubbing his temples. "Come on Hatori they aren't that bad" Jasmine said as she got up from the table, "Do you want any tea Ha'ri." She started into the kitchen with the rest of the dirty dishes. "Sure Jasmine, that would be lovely" Hatori said taking his tie off. "Green or Sleepy time" (AN: Sleepy Time tea rocks it helps you relax so you can get a good night sleep if you have never had it before try it.)

Jasmine asked. "Whatever your drinking is fine" he called back. "Sleepy Time it is then" Jasmine said from the kitchen. 20 minutes later when she came out of the kitchen with the tea she found Hatori fast asleep on the couch, again he was watching the news. "I'm just going to let him sleep here, he's had a busy day" Jasmine said quietly as she walked over to the closet and pulled out an extra blanket. She carefully put the blanket on him and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. "Night Hatori" she said as she made her way into the bathroom to take a nice long bath.

AN: Okay so how was it???? Oh well if it wasn't as good as the others were I guess my writing isn't as good than. I have gotten very worried about my writing when I got a D on a paper for school. I guess it made me think all my writings aren't that great. Smiles Well you know the story review and more chapters.


	7. An Unexpected Death And the Father is re...

AN: Hello I decided to give you all a gift another chapter. Since I haven't updated in awhile so I was like I'll give them a couple of chapters. Okay contest still on for the baby names PLEASE give me your idea's in the next 2 chapters because that's when Jasmine will say what the babies' names are so please tell me. Thanks

Disclaimer: I still DO NOT own Fruits Basket, which is probably a good thing; don't know what I would do with it. LOL. I do own however this Fan Fiction and Jasmine oh yeah and the guy that is coming up in this chapter. Okay on to the story.

**An Unexpected Death and the Father is Reveled**

Hatori woke up with a pain in his back. He rolled over and than found him self on the floor. "What the…" he said as he got up off of the floor. "Oh well I guess I fell asleep on the couch again" he said as he walked over to the bathroom and went in. Jasmine was in the tub with a ton of bubbles. "I'm sorry I should have knocked before I came in" Hatori said as he made his way to the door. "Its fine Hatori I was just about to get out anyway" Jasmine said as she reached for her towel. Hatori kept his back to her while she got out of the tub and let the water drain and grab her robe. "How long have I been asleep" He asked with his back still towards her. Jasmine looked at the clock on the wall. "About an hour and 45 minutes maybe give or take a few" she said as she tied her robe. "I thought you would sleep though the night so I came in here to take a bath, I didn't think you were going to wake up so early" Jasmine said as she went out of the bathroom.

When she got out of the bathroom she froze in shock. "Hatori could you come here for a minute" Jasmine called with panic in her voice. Hatori came out of the bathroom with his shirt off and his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He too froze in shock. "Well hello younger brother and how have you been" Ojiro Sohma's voice came out of the shadows. "David what do you mean younger brother" Jasmine asked as she tightened her tie on her robe. "Jasmine honey, I didn't tell you my true identity" Ojiro said walking towards the couch. "My real name is Ojiro Hatori Sohma, I am Hatori's older brother and my dear I have came back to get you and my child" he said as she sat down. "Get out of my house" Hatori yelled "I told you that you aren't a loud in here ever." Jasmine was shocked she had never known Hatori to yell like that before, "I am only here to take what is mine" Ojiro said, "And Jasmine is carrying what is mine." After that comment Jasmine had, had enough. "These babies are mine, not yours you told me yourself that you couldn't have kids" Jasmine yelled, "Plus you never told me the truth so how do I know what the truth is anymore." Jasmine started to cry. "Twins I can't believe you're having twins" Ojiro jumped to give Jasmine a hug, but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me, I never want you to touch me ever again" Jasmine screamed. "Leave my fiancé alone now Ojiro" Hatori said "She doesn't need you pawing her, plus I don't like it." Jasmine looked at him surprised. Hatori walked over to Jasmine and gave her a diamond ring. "You forgot to put your ring back on after your bath." Jasmine took the ring and placed it on her finger, surprisingly it fit perfectly. "Your going to marry a seahorse, why not marry the father of your CHILDREN" Ojiro asked. "Because I love him and not you anymore you hurt me and I know he would never hurt me" Jasmine said before she knew what she had just said. "And I love her, plus since I know now that she is carrying your children so they are like mine" Hatori said "Plus I don't think that I could let you have her, you got her pregnant than you leave her. Plus I think you only got her pregnant so that she could have a chance to have the next head of the family didn't you." Hatori said as he cornered Ojiro. "Tell me the truth big brother" Ojiro looked up at his younger brother; Hatori was at least 5 inches taller than Ojiro. He smirked "Oh I see the truth the little seahorse can't find some one of his own so he has to take mine" Ojiro chuckled, "Does Akito know about this." Jasmine looked at Hatori with a worried look. "He will be told in the morning he's sick and I don't want him stressing about this" Hatori said. "Well I guess I'll just tell him now than" Ojiro said as he walked to the door.

"Oh and Jasmine when MY son is born I will come for him believe me I don't want a seahorse raising my son," after that Ojiro left. "Hatori" Jasmine said in a whisper. Hatori came over to Jasmine and pulled her into his embrace. He than realized that he hadn't changed over. He put his hand on her stomach. So someone with the curse is going to die tonight Hatori thought to himself, and one of the two will be cursed with that animal. Hatori grew stiff, Jasmine felt Hatori stiffen and looked up at him "Hatori what's wrong" Jasmine asked with concern.

"Nothing I was just thinking about my brother" Hatori said with a sigh. "Tell me why you two don't get along please" Jasmine said moving to sit on his lap like a little girl sitting in her daddy's lap waiting for a story. "Ojiro is only like 2 years older than me and when we were little he would always make fun of me because I changed into the seahorse, once he tried to step on me" Hatori said, "My father was the head of the family before Akito and he would punish Ojiro for making fun of my form when he went to high school I was happy that I didn't have to worry about him, but one day he started telling people about my form and I had to erase their memories and after that day it hasn't gotten any better between us. When our mom passed away Ojiro blamed it on me because she couldn't hold me and she went crazy, but I know that's not why mom died. She died of a heart break it wasn't more than a month after dad's death that she passed away." Jasmine started to cry into Hatori's chest. Hatori put his hand on her back a rubbed it.

Before long the phone started to ring and Jasmine moved off of Hatori so that he could answer it. Jasmine started to get worried as Hatori tensed up. "Hatori there has been an accident can you meet us at the hospital" came Tohru's cracked voice "Le me get ready I'll be there in about 30 minutes, I'll see you there bye" Hatori said as he hung up the phone. "Jasmine would you get dressed this now concerns you too" Hatori sad getting his shirt and tie back on. Jasmine went into her room and came out ten minutes later with a long black skirt and a buttoned up white shirt. She had pulled her hair up and had her boots in her hand. "Okay Hatori it's time to leave I'm ready" she said as she came into the living room. They put on their shoes and went out to the car. The drive to the hospital was quiet both of them not wanting to talk about what happened before. When they got to the hospital they were in for a shocking of a life time. Everyone was, Hatori had news to tell everyone.

AN: Please don't flame me, okay so any guesses on who is going to die I'll give you a hint, it's two people. Okay review and find out. Until next time. Peace out.


	8. The Past Reveled Part One

AN: Okay well her is the first chapter about the flower trio's past. Most of it takes place in school. This is like a middle chapter, what is going to happen is… well you'll see but there are going to be three or four chapters like this so if you don't want to read it than you don't have to, all the other chapters will be posted after these. After hearing my fan fiction read out loud to me (I never read them my self I think it would be considered bad luck and the fact that I will start changing everything and do it over again.) I, myself had gotten confused about how Hatori loves Jasmine more than Kana and as much as he did in High School. So I was like if I'm confused my readers might be too. So here it is the first past chapter I hope you enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do how ever own Jasmine and any other OC characters.

**The Past Reveled Part One**

Shigure and Ayame walked though the halls of Kaibara High looking for the last member of the flower trio, Hatori. Shigure had checked all the usual places that he normally would have been, the library was a no go, and the clinic wasn't either. Hatori spent a lot of time in the clinic not because he was sick, but because he wanted to be a doctor. "Aya, where can he be, it's not like him to disappear like this" Shigure said in a panic. "Maybe he got Ha'ri napped" Aya said thinking carefully about who would kidnap him. "He's been disappearing more and more lately" Shigure said sitting down on the bench pulling out his lunch. "I know what has happened" Aya said, "He's got a girlfriend, and he spends every night pleasing her until the wee hours of the morning." Shigure was in shock, he never thought that Hatori would have a secret girlfriend and not tell him a single detail.

"No, Ayame that's wrong, yes I have been busy, but it's not because I have been pleasing a girl" Hatori said with a towel in his hand drying the rest of his hair. "It's a boy isn't it" Shigure said in a panic. "No, I'm not pleasing a guy either" Hatori said as he sat down and took out his lunch. "Ha'ri why is your hair wet" Aya asked stealing a piece of sushi from both Hatori's and Shigure's lunches. "I took a shower after P.E. which today was swimming, if that is alright with you, unless you want me to stink I'll remember that next time" Hatori said as he started to eat his food.

"Hey Hatori, you lasted a lot longer this time" a black haired green eyed Jasmine said as she walked past their table. "HATORI SOHMA, you lied to us" Aya and Shigure said in unison. Jasmine winked at Hatori as she sat down with a couple of her friends. Hatori blushed a deep crimson (even at any early age he blushes such a deep colour.) "It's not what you think I swear" Hatori tried to explain. "So if it's not what we think, than what is it" Shigure asked looking truly hurt that Hatori lied to him. "I joined the swim team not to long ago, and sensei said that I need to work on staying underwater longer because I don't seem to stay nearly as long under as the other swimmers do, and in P.E. today there was swimming and I lasted longer underwater this time" Hatori explained has he put his chop sticks down to get a bottle of water from the vending machine.

"Ha-san why didn't you just tell us that is what you have been doing" Shigure asked also taking a piece of Hatori's sushi. "For one thing quit eating my food, and for second if I would have told you what would you have said" Hatori asked looking at his two cousins. Shigure spoke up first, "I would have thought that you just joined for a girl" he admitted. "And you Ayame" Hatori asked looking at Aya who didn't want to answer the question. "I would have asked you why you didn't join track like Gure-san and me" Aya finally said. "Okay, I'll answer yours first Aya, I didn't join the track team because well I don't really like track all too much" Hatori told Aya as he smacked his hand away from his food. "And yes Shigure I joined for a girl, but I was going to join before I met her anyway I love to swim and I'm pretty good at it also" Hatori said looking at Jasmine. "So it was all for a girl I knew it" Shigure said eating his curry with pickled radish. "She's the one that knows about the curse right" Aya asked looking over at Jasmine, what was just laughing with friends. "Yeah Aya she is, and Akito can't do anything about it he's too young to give us orders yet" Hatori said finishing his lunch and got up to throw away his trash. Jasmine got up and went over near him. "Ha'ri would you like to see a movie with me tonight" Jasmine asked taking Hatori's hand with her own. "Of course I would" Hatori said giving Jasmine's hand a little squeeze.

"I bet she liked what she saw when he changed back" Shigure as with a giggle. "Yeah she must of or she would have chosen me because I'm the best looking out of the three of us" Aya said with a sigh looking at the two as Jasmine put her head on Hatori's shoulder. They walked to their lockers to change their shoes. "He's going to marry her" Shigure said as he and Aya walked to their lockers hand in hand. Jasmine pulled Hatori towards her and gave him a passionate kiss. "Don't be late this time Hatori" She said as they walked into the class room together. "I won't be" Hatori said putting his hand in his pocket squeezing the velvet box in which held a diamond ring, tonight he was going to do it. Tonight he was going to ask her.

AN: So how is it? Please don't flame me. I have decided that these chapters will not be one right after another, instead when ever I want them. LOL. So the next chapter will be the one when you find out who dies. Please review, and I'll update sooner.


	9. A Death in the Family and A New Begining...

AN: Okay well for all of you how guessed who is going to die you will find out in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Fruits Basket if I did I think I might make this into the anime so it could be seen.

**A Death and a New Beginning **

Hatori grabbed Jasmine's hand as it shook, he could tell she was nervous. "Jasmine what I said to Ojiro back there was all the truth I really do love you" Hatori told her. "And what I said back I meant also" Jasmine said. "So will you marry me than" Hatori asked squeezing her hand. "Of course I would Hatori," Jasmine said and squeezed his hand in return.

"I'm here to see Sohma what room is he in" Hatori asked the nurse at the desk. "Oh they are in 2401 do you want me to take you there" the flirting nurse asked him with a smile. "Nope I think that my fiancé and I can find our way there ourselves thanks for the offer though" Hatori said as he and Jasmine went to the elevator. "You're quite a stud muffin Hatori I'm going to have to look out for you aren't I or someone will steal you" Jasmine said as they got to the second floor, "If I remember correctly there was Kana, that teacher, that nurse and me are you sure there isn't anyone else." "Ha ha very funny" Hatori said as they found the room. "Hatori, Jasmine you made it" Tohru said tears streaming."Tohru tell me what happened" Hatori asked. "Well Shigure and Akito were going out and this Ojiro guy got in front of the car. Well the car crashed and that Ojiro guy died instantly and Shigure and Akito were thrown from the car" Tohru said. When Jasmine heard that it was Ojiro's fault that they other two were hurt she started to blame herself for Ojiro being there and she started to cry. "Shigure is asleep, but Akito isn't doing so well we have lost him a couple of times. And we called you here because you are his guardian and doctor so they need you to be here in case he goes out again. To decide if you should let him move on, or to bring him back," Ayame said standing over by Shigure's bed. "If we lose him again let him pass on," Hatori said reading Akito's chart. "Ha'ri is that you" Shigure asked as he woke up. "Yes Shigure it is me now I want you to go back to sleep" Hatori said putting Akito's chart down and picking up Shigure's.

"Jasmine can I talk to you please" Shigure called over from his bed. Jasmine got up from the chair she was sitting in and went over to Shigure's bed. "This is for the twins, from their Uncle Shigure okay" Shigure said handing Jasmine the first paper bag. Inside the bag there was a charm bracelet with a charm for each animal of the zodiac plus the cat. Jasmine was about to cry again when Shigure handed her the next bag. Jasmine carefully opened the second gift it was a pendent that had all the zodiac animal symbols (plus the cat) on it. With that Jasmine started to cry she kissed Shigure on his cheeks. When she brought her hands down to hold onto Shigure's hands Shigure caught a slight shimmer from her ring finger, he grabbed her wrist which startled her. "Jasmine is this, what I think it is" Shigure asked with a giggle. "It depends on what you think it is" Jasmine answered wiping away her tears and giggling. "I always knew that Ha'ri had it in him, please tell me that he did it with style and took you to bed with him and made your dreams come true with all the power he's got built up inside of him you know it's not good to hold it all up or he'll hurt you, but than again it could be much pleasure for you with the more power he has the better it will be." Shigure said chuckling and a wink, after which he started coughing hard. "Okay Shigure that's enough it's time to sleep" Hatori said. Before Hatori could make it to Shigure's bed Akito's heart monitor went off.

The doctor on call came running in. "Are you Dr. Hatori Sohma" he asked. "Yes and if you want to know if to let him pass on or not the answer it yes let him pass on, he has gone though so much stuff in his short life that I think it's time to let him go" Hatori said. The doctor nodded as he unplugged the monitor. "I'll leave you in peace with your lose" the doctor bowed and left the room. "Well what do we do now, there is no head of the family anymore so it's like we are free for a little while" Aya said looking a little sad. "I think we wait until the next head of the family is born" Shigure said looking at Tohru. "We won't have to wait long" Hatori said grabbing Jasmine's hand. "Shigure, Ayame you know my older brother right well he would be the father of Jasmine's twins" Hatori said. "Why didn't she tell us before" Ayame asked looking a bit hurt. "I didn't know he was a Sohma until earlier today" Jasmine confessed, "He told me that he didn't have any brothers that he was an only child and I believed him." "So she is carrying the next head of the family" Tohru asked. "We won't know until the twins are born" Hatori said as he walked over to Akito's bed and watch his chest raise and fall for the last time.

"But there is a way to find out" Ayame said. "And what would that be" Hatori ask with a confined expression. "We could hug her, if she is carrying the next head of the family she should be able to hug us" Ayame said. Hatori thought about it for a moment. "I think you could be right Ayame" he said finally. When Hatori said that, Ayame put on a huge smile. "So who is going to hug her" Shigure said "Well she is Ha'ri's fiancée so I think he should." "I'll hug Tohru to see if the curse is still here" Ayame said as he moved over to Tohru. Ayame gave Tohru a huge bear hug, the hug only lasted a couple of seconds because than Tohru was holding a little white snake. "Well the curse is still her" Tohru said as she took Ayame and his clothes to the bathroom and shut the door. Hatori went over to Jasmine and gave her a hug, feeling the warmth of her body against his made him happy. Also the fact that he hadn't changed over yet made it even better. "Well I guess she is having the next head of the family" Shigure said with a giggle.

Hatori just stood there holding Jasmine who wept into his shoulder. "Jas it will be okay" Aya said as he came out of the bathroom. "She's just in shock about everything that has happened today" Hatori said as he guided Jasmine to the couch. "Ayame would you go and get the doctor so that we can get funeral plans ready" Hatori said "for both Akito and Ojiro." When Hatori said, that Jasmine cried harder. "It's my fault that this happened" she sobbed. "It's not your fault" Tohru said as Hatori went to the bathroom. "But it is, if I had never came back here Akito would still be alive" Jasmine said looking like she could start crying again. He was going to die soon even if you did not come Ms. Brown" Yuki said as he came into the room with flowers. "Are those for me" Shigure asked with sparkling eyes. "No, they are for Ms. Brown" Yuki said handing them to Jasmine. "Why are they for" she asked taking them from Yuki. "Well they were for Shigure, but I ran into my brother who babbled every thing about you and that's when I thought that you would like them more" Yuki answered as Shigure started to cry. "See everyone loves you already," Shigure said. Hatori came into the room with the doctor who pronounced Akito dead, and told Shigure that he could go home as long as he didn't over work himself. Hatori signed the death certificate and Shigure's release forms. "We will bring Akito to the Sohma estate in the morning along with Mr. Ojiro, for their funeral" the doctor said as he covered up Akito's now peaceful body. Hatori nodded and thanked the doctor, who shook Hatori's hand before bidding the family goodbye.

By the time Hatori dropped every off it was early morning. Jasmine could barely make it into the house, she was so tired. "If you want you can sleep in my bed that way you don't have to walk too far" Hatori offered as he bent down to help her with her boots. "Okay" Jasmine said as Hatori unlaced and pulled off her left boot and placed it on the floor. Jasmine walked slowly to Hatori's room and crept into his bed. Hatori went into the bathroom to finish what he started before Ojiro showed up. Fifth teen minutes later he came out and made his way to his room. He looked at Jasmine asleep in his bed and smiled to himself. "I could get used to this" he said as he climbed onto the other side of the bed and put his arms around her swelling abdomen and pulled her closer to him. "I hope this isn't some horrible dream that when I wake up she won't be here" he said as he drifted off to sleep.

Jasmine woke up to a warm body behind her and arms locked around her abdomen. "Hatori" she said as she felt him stir in his sleep. "I really have to use the bathroom, can you let me go so that I don't go in the bed" she asked. Hatori groaned as he let go and rolled over. Jasmine got up and made her way to the bathroom. When she finished she looked at the clock. "Oh my I didn't know we slept that late" she said going back into the room. "Hatori it's almost three you should get up" Jasmine stated shaking him gently. "Your probably right" Hatori said opening his eyes to look at Jasmine. "Of course I'm right, I'm always right" Jasmine said heading towards the door. "You get up and I'll start making something to eat." Jasmine said as she went into the kitchen.


End file.
